jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Janet Hirshenson
}} Janet Hirshenson was the casting director for and . Selected filmography *Frost/Nixon (2008) *The Bucket List (2007) *Transformers (2007) *The Holiday (2006) *The Da Vinci Code (2006) *Poseidon (2006) *Believe in Me (2006) *A House Divided (2006) *The Gravedancers (2006) *Rumor Has It... (2005) *Rebound (2005) *Cinderella Man (2005) *Supercross (2005) *Friday Night Lights (2004) *Iron Jawed Angels (2004) (TV) *Something's Gotta Give (2003) *The Missing (2003) *Alex & Emma (2003) *Helen of Troy (2003) (TV) *A Man Apart (2003) *Getting Hal (2003) *Hansel & Gretel (2002) *A Beautiful Mind (2001) *Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) *Rat Race (2001) *China: The Panda Adventure (2001) *The Groomsmen (2001) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *The Perfect Storm (2000) *Time Share (2000) *Dirty Pictures (2000) (TV) *Bicentennial Man (1999) *Pirates of the Plain (1999) *The Story of Us (1999) *The All New Adventures of Laurel & Hardy in 'For Love or Mummy' (1999) *Edtv (1999) *My Favorite Martian (1999) *In Dreams (1999) *Stand-ins (1997) *Air Force One (1997) *The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) *Truth or Consequences, N.M. (1997) *8 Heads in a Duffel Bag (1997) *The Beautician and the Beast (1997) *Ghosts of Mississippi (1996) *Space Jam (1996) *Ransom (1996) *Young Indiana Jones: Travels with Father (1996) (TV) *Sgt. Bilko (1996) *America's Dream (1996) (TV) *Mr. Wrong (1996) *The American President (1995) *Body Language (1995) (TV) *Nine Months (1995) *Apollo 13 (1995) *Outbreak (1995) *Signs and Wonders (1995) (TV) *Young Indiana Jones and the Treasure of the Peacock's Eye (1995) (TV) *Young Indiana Jones and the Attack of the Hawkmen (1995) (TV) *Miracle on 34th Street (1994) *Pontiac Moon (1994) *Young Indiana Jones and the Hollywood Follies (1994) (TV) *There Goes My Baby (1994) *North (1994) *Baby's Day Out (1994) *The Paper (1994) *Mrs. Doubtfire (1993) *My Life (1993) *In the Line of Fire (1993) *Dennis the Menace (1993) *Last Action Hero (1993) *Jurassic Park (1993) *A Case for Murder (1993) (TV) *Reckless Kelly (1993) *Family Prayers (1993) *A Few Good Men (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) *T Bone N Weasel (1992) (TV) *Jersey Girl (1992) *Live! From Death Row (1992) (TV) *Hook (1991) *Curly Sue (1991) *Shattered (1991) *Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) *Dutch (1991) *Only the Lonely (1991) *Backdraft (1991) *The Godfather: Part III (1990) *Misery (1990) *Home Alone (1990) *Air America (1990) *Ghost (1990) *Side Out (1990) *Lord of the Flies (1990) *The Last of the Finest (1990) *Montana (1990) (TV) *Enid Is Sleeping (1990) *Parenthood (1989) *When Harry Met Sally... (1989) *Licence to Kill (1989) *Mystic Pizza (1988) *Tucker: The Man and His Dream (1988) *The Presidio (1988) *Willow (1988) *Beetle Juice (1988) *She's Having a Baby (1988) *Illegally Yours (1988) *Cherry 2000 (1987) *Planes, Trains & Automobiles (1987) *The Princess Bride (1987) *Back to the Beach (1987) *Adventures in Babysitting (1987) *Walk Like a Man (1987) *Armed and Dangerous (1986) *Stand by Me (1986) *Out of Bounds (1986) *Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986) *Clue (1985) *Remo Williams: The Adventure Begins (1985) *The Journey of Natty Gann (1985) *Real Genius (1985) *The Sure Thing (1985) *The Mean Season (1985) *Body Double (1984) *Red Dawn (1984) *Hard to Hold (1984) *The Dead Zone (1983) *The Outsiders (1983) *Hammett (1982) Hirshenson, Janet Hirshenson, Janet Hirshenson, Janet Category:Picture